


From Twilight to Dawn

by LadyGerbilLuna



Series: Path to Dawn [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sex, Tad bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGerbilLuna/pseuds/LadyGerbilLuna
Summary: After the fight with Edax, Tony ends up in Traverse Town, where he is reunited with friends, finds new ones, learns, and deepens his bond with Steve





	

Racing through the dark corridors, fighting Heartless, and following Kou as she flew ahead, was not entirely what Tony looked forward to when they opened the door. Not unexpected, as they locked the door behind them, but still not fun.

They still didn't know where Kou led them, but they didn't have much time to talk, either. 

For what seemed like hours, they fought, Tony cursing every moment that he wore a lighter suit instead of one of his heavier ones. No one could have predicted they would be separated, though Tony should have guessed things would go to hell in a hand basket. It almost always did, one way or the other. 

Kou finally hovered near another door, pecking a Heartless in the head. She sang, beckoning them. Steve smashed his shield down on a Heartless as Tony raised the Keyblade, opening the door. They didn't even pause to look at what was on the other side before piling through, slamming the door behind them, then sealing it again.

At least the lancer only threatened them after the door sealed.

He sat on a horse, dark brown, almost black, with red eyes. The man worse black armor, his long blonde hair falling around his shoulders, his helmet, almost dragon-like, hiding his eyes. Lightening danced along the lance he held pointed at them.

“Out of the frying pan?” Tony said, after catching his breath. 

“Seems like it,” replied Steve, still holding his shield, but keeping it low. 

Kou, on the other hand, had no trouble flying in front of the man's face, chattering at him. Tony had a feeling the man was receiving the lecture of a lifetime. 

“Phoneix, Raiden, peace,” came another voice, and the command immediately calmed Kou, who landed on Tony's shoulder.

This other man wore robes, flowing whites and blues, like a cascade of water, and an easy smile. White hair tumbled over his shoulders, blue eyes twinkling with merriment. 

“Lord Leviathan,” began Raiden.

“Enough,” and this time the voice was harsh, the burst of a dam breaking. “My land, my orders. They have not harmed us, and we will not harm them.”

Raiden continued to hover, his horse sensing his agitation, shifting on her feet. 

“I know who you are,” said Leviathan, before either of them could speak. “And I know what you have faced. You are welcome here, to our village.”

“You're espers, too?” asked Tony, though he could sense the magic flowing through them. 

“That is one name we have, yes. And I can sense the magic in you as well, young one.” Leviathan whistled, and three fairy like creatures flew to the man, two of them giggling, the third one more stoic, but still smiling. 

“My Sylphs, I have a task for you.” Words disappeared, and suddenly, the sound coming from their voices was music. Tony realized they still talked, but though the song pulled at his mind, he could not translate them. Steve, eyes wide as his own, seemed entranced with the music. With laughter, the Sylphs flew away. 

“They are going to seek your companions,” explained Leviathan. “They will bring them here, so you may be reunited. Then, we will discuss a course of action.”

Steve and Tony shared a look, confusion flowing freely between their bond.

“Lord Leviathan!” came a voice, gentle, and woman wearing a white sundress, long hair tied in a pink ribbon. “You should have called me,” she chastised gently. A wave of magic washed over them, healing the worst of the wounds. 

“Forgive me, dear. They literally just flew in, Seraph.”

“What they need is a bath, rest, and food.”

“Can they be trusted?” asked Raiden.

“Kain,” said Seraph, with a glare.

“Aerith,” came the retort.

“Come along,” said Leviathan, snickering at the pair just a little. “I'll take you to a guest room, and later, I'm sure you'll want to see Lady Asura. But let's get you patched up and rested.”

Tony looked at Steve, both of them silent as they linked their hands. 

What had they gotten themselves into now?


End file.
